Conventional graphical user interface techniques for traversing business software applications (i.e., software applications to effect business processes, etc.) use selectable menus, clickable elements (e.g., graphical user interface controls, hyperlinks, etc.), modal dialogs, and the like. Some selectable menus may be context-sensitive and so traversal in multiple directions may require re-activation of such menus. With clickable elements, there is typically only a single navigation target available in response to the activation of such clickable element.